1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a clutch control device, a method of using the clutch control device and a straddle-type vehicle that employs the clutch control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a clutch control device that controls operation of the clutch when starting the straddle-type vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are known automatic transmissions of automobiles for electronic control of gear shift and engagement/disengagement of a clutch based upon a pattern preset according to an operating condition of a vehicle. Such automatic transmissions include ones in which, when the key switch is turned OFF, the engine speed is zero and the vehicle speed are zero, the clutch is engaged and then control is terminated (for example, see JP-UM-B-6-8903). With such a construction, the clutch is engaged when the engine and the vehicle are stopped. With the clutch engaged, it is possible to reduce the likelihood of undesired vehicle movement. Accordingly, when the vehicle is stopped on a slope, the vehicle will be more likely to remain stationary while the clutch is engaged.
In the four-wheel vehicle arts, the vehicles usually comprise a parking brake. When a parking brake is used, the vehicle is less likely to move even when a clutch is disengaged upon starting of the engine of the vehicle following the vehicle being stopped with the clutch engaged. However, most straddle-type vehicles, examples of which include motorcycles, are not equipped with parking brakes. Accordingly, measures are desired that can reduce the likelihood of inadvertent movement of the straddle-type vehicle when the clutch is disengaged for starting.